halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon:Rules
Welcome to the Halo Fanon Wiki! This is the place to publish your very own fiction or artwork on the Halo universe! All users are invited to proudly show the rest of the community of their own work - after all, you spent all the time and paid the dedication...so payment comes through the Halo Fanon Wiki. However, like all organizations, there are a few guidelines. Regulations 0. Have fun. The first rule is to have fun. The sysops, might, on a mercurial whim, ban people that don't have fun. 1. Remain courteous and civil. This is in accordance with standard society etiquette rules. Need clarification? :1.1 - No extensive use of epithets. Mild usage may be permitted, as the Halo games are rated "M" for mature, 17+, but users may request to not have profanity used around them. These requests will be honored by administrators and will be enforced. :1.2 - No arguments. Do not let things get out of hand, fellow Halo fan. Any problems should be reported ASAP to . We can take more immediate and concise action. :1.3 - No sexuality or lasciviousness allowed. Things acceptable for common usage in normal society are acceptable. For further information, ask the aforementioned admins. 2. No editing other people's work without their explicit permission. But this does not give you the right to put "do not edit my Fanon" on the page. Furthermore, you cannot use other people's work without their permission. 3. Fanon should be Halo related. This is Halo Fanon, after all. Just try to connect your articles with Halo in some way. :3.1 - Make sure that your articles are realistic. This will make it more canon friendly too, and will look good to other users. :3.2 - Always understand, when making an article, that it isn't God Modded. This can really make your article bad and other users do not like it on this site! 4. No direct contradictions of definitively established canon. For example: SPARTAN-117 was really a girl in disguise, or the Human-Covenant War was a huge fraud to make money for weapons manufacturers. Canonical violations will not be allowed, including "god-modding" and overpowering characters or technology. In the event that rule 4 is broken, articles are to be marked with the NotCanonFriendly template. If no changes are made after at least a month, articles may be marked with the Rule Breaker template. 5. The decision of the administrators is final. Although the Halo Fanon Wikia is a fun place to be to send your fanon to each other, be aware that violations will result in a block from editing. Guidelines Those are all the hard-laid restrictions. What follows are guidelines that should be followed. G1. Please use proper spelling and grammar. However, both the British and American spellings of words, like "armour" and "armor", are definitely permitted. G2. "Halo Fanon:" at the beginning of titles are reserved for special Wiki pages only, and not for 'normal' Fanon. "Halo Fanon: XXX" typically refers to an administrative project. However, using "Halo:" at the beginning of titles is perfectly fine (e.g. Halo: First Strike). Report Rule Breakers Use this template to report rule breakers: